WLCQ vs Potterverse
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: Cartoon Quidditch teams face off against Potterverse Quidditch teams...
1. Introduction

** Well, the 3rd season of Cartoon Quidditch is ready to go... well, not quite. Numerous professional teams from the Harry Potter Universe have challenged numerous teams from the World League of Cartoon Quidditch to take them on in matches; the Cartoon Quidditch teams presented with these challenges accepted them, and so we have ended up with this!**

** First of all, allow me to introduce the Potterverse Quidditch teams;**

**From the UK and Ireland;**

** Appleby Arrows (England)**

** Ballycastle Bats (Northern Ireland)**

** Caerphilly Catapults (Wales)**

** Chudley Cannons (England)**

** Falmouth Falcons (England)**

** Holyhead Harpies (Wales)**

** Kenmare Kestrels (Ireland)**

** Montrose Magpies (Scotland)**

** Pride Of Portree (Scotland)**

** Puddlemere United (England)**

** Tutshill Tornadoes (England)**

** Wigtown Wanderers (Scotland)**

** Wimbourne Wasps (England)**

**From Continental Europe;**

** Bigonville Bombers (Luxembourg)**

** Braga Broomfleet (Portugal)**

** Gorodok Gargoyles (Lithuania)**

** Grodzisk Goblins (Poland)**

** Heidelburg Harriers (Germany)**

** Karasjok Kites (Norway)**

** Quiberon Quafflepunchers (France)**

** Vratsa Vultures (Bulgaria)**

**From North America;**

** Fitchburg Finches (Massachusetts)**

** Haileybury Hammers (Ontario)**

** Moose Jaw Meteorites (Saskatchewan)**

** Stonewall Stormers (Manitoba)**

** Sweetwater All-Stars (Texas)**

**From South America;**

** Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers (Peru)**

**From Asia;**

** Toyohashi Tengu (Japan)**

**From Africa;**

** Gimbi Giant-Slayers (Ethiopia)**

** Patonga Proudsticks (Uganda)**

** Sumbawanga Sunrays (Tanzania)**

** Tchamba Charmers (Togo)**

**From Oceania;**

** Moutohara Macaws (New Zealand)**

** Thundelarra Thunderers (Australia)**

** Woollongong Warriors (Australia)**

** Now note that since there aren't as many known Potterverse Quidditch teams as there are Cartoon Quidditch teams, not all Cartoon teams will be present here, but all the Potterverse teams will be!**

** It will be a one-match series, with all matches occuring on the Sunday two weeks after the All-Star Game (which in turn is approximately one week after Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba had their first child).**

** And here will be all the match-ups;**

**Appleby Arrows vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Ballycastle Bats vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Bigonville Bombers vs Paris Veela**

**Braga Broomfleet vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Caerphilly Catapults vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Chudley Cannons vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Falmouth Falcons vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Fitchburg Finches vs New England Griffins**

**Gimbi Giant-Slayers vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Gorodok Gargoyles vs New York Dragons**

**Grodzisk Goblins vs Miami Goblins**

**Haileybury Hammers vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Heidelburg Harriers vs Rome Fairies**

**Holyhead Harpies vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Karasjok Kites vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Kenmare Kestrels vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Montrose Magpies vs Columbus Pixies**

**Moose Jaw Meteorites vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Moutohara Macaws vs Nagoya Nue**

**Patonga Proudsticks vs Atlanta Owls**

**Pride Of Portree vs San Francisco Seers**

**Puddlemere United vs London Chimeras**

**Quiberon Quafflepunchers vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Stonewall Stormers vs Montreal Manticores**

**Sumbawanga Sunrays vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Sweetwater All-Stars vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Tchamba Charmers vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Thundelarra Thunderers vs Osaka Oni**

**Toyohashi Tengu vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Tutshill Tornadoes vs Denver Dementors**

**Vratsa Vultures vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Wigtown Wanderers vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Wimbourne Wasps vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Woollongong Warriors vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

** Featured Game; Holyhead Harpies vs Kyoto Kappa.**

** See you in Kyoto!**


	2. Holyhead vs Kyoto

** Featured WLCQ/Potterverse match; Holyhead Harpies vs Kyoto Kappa!**

** Team rosters;**

**Holyhead Harpies**

** Chaser: Valmai Morgan (#3)**

** Chaser: Wilda Griffiths (#4) **

** Chaser: Ginny Weasley (#5)**

** Beater: Gwenog Jones [C] (#1)**

** Beater: Dawn Withey (#2)**

** Keeper: Gwendolyn Morgan (#6)**

** Seeker: Glynnis Griffiths (#7)**

** Coach: Blythe Parkin**

**Kyoto Kappa**

** Chaser: Joey Wheeler (#33)**

** Chaser: Mai Valentine (#65)**

** Chaser: Tristan Taylor (#40)**

** Beater: Seto Kaiba (#30)**

** Beater: Mokuba Kaiba (#03)**

** Keeper: Tea Gardner (#93)**

** Seeker: Yugi Moto [C] (#56)**

** Coach: Maximillion Pegasus**

** This match, unlike all the others thus far, will be covered on Sky Sports. Tuning onto them now;**

Harry: What's up, Quidditch fans? The World League of Cartoon Quidditch season may be over, but in light of recent events, there is now one additional set of matches to be played. Live-action Quidditch teams from across the world have challenged Cartoon Quidditch teams to matches, all of which will take place today, right now! Our coverage of this is coming to you from Nishikyogoku Athletic Stadium in Kyoto, Japan, the home of none other than our Potter Bowl champions, the Kyoto Kappa. They will be taking on, all the way from Wales, the Holyhead Harpies! Welcome to the match, I'm the world-famous Harry Potter, alongside Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Hermione: First off, I'm glad that those butt-heads Al Michaels and John Madden are gone; this is Quidditch, not American football. Anyway, I'm actually really excited for this match! I think it's real cool to see the live-action teams play the cartoon teams. The best part is, since the match is under cartoon rules, the live-action teams can use their wands, meaning that we finally have a fair game!

Ron: Either way, the Kyoto Kappa will really have to put those monsters of theirs to good use. Those Harpies, particularly their captain Gwenog Jones, is vicious. And my sister Ginny Weasley has a penchant for making bats fly out people's noses, so needless to say, the Kappa have their work cut out for them.

Harry: Perhaps, but how do you know that the Harpies don't have their own work cut out for them, what with the Kappa's monsters and all...

...

Joey: Why did this team even bother to challenge us? This is gonna be a piece of cake!

Yugi: Err, don't get too cocky, Joey. This may not be a cartoon team, but they are still a very devious bunch. And since this match will be under cartoon rules, who knows what they will pull off.

Kaiba: Well they better not try anything too rough. If something happens to me, what'll happen to Serenity and Tensai?

Mokuba: Don't worry about it, Seto. Win or lose, we'll be okay, right Yugi?

Yugi: Right!

...

** When the Harpies and the Kappa are set up, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released to fly freely, just like in any live-action or cartoon Quidditch game. Then, the Quaffle is taken in the referee's hands, and just like in any other game, is tossed straight up skyward.**

Harry: In the immortal words of Lee Jordan, the Quaffle is released, and the game begins!

**When the Quaffle hits mid-air and all the Chasers scramble for it, it is Ginny Weasley who claims possession for the Holyhead Harpies. As soon as she takes it, Tristan Taylor makes the first big move of the match;**

Tristan: I SUMMON CYBER COMMANDER IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Harry: And already, Tristan Taylor has summoned a monster!

Ron: We haven't seen this one before, have we?

Hermione: No, but regardless, your sister's in trouble...!

**Tristan Taylor summons his signature monster, Cyber Commander. As Ginny Weasley flies on, Quaffle in hand, he takes action;**

Tristan: Cyber Commander, ATTACK!

**But Ginny sees said attack coming;**

Ginny: Reducto!

...

Harry: Oh, and Tristan's monster has just been blasted to bits!

Hermione: Hmm, nice use of the Reducing Charm there.

Ron: She may end up using much worse before this is over...

**Ginny Weasley uses a Reducing Charm on Tristan Taylor's Cyber Commander, blasting it apart. As Gwenog Jones knocks away an incoming Bludger, Ginny flies up to the Kyoto Kappa goal;**

Harry: Ginny Weasley SCORES, and the Harpies go up 10-0!

Joey: C'mon, Tea, get in the game!

Tea: She was too fast for me...!

Joey: (facepalm)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Toulouse, France, where the Toulouse Sphinxes are hosting the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. The score is 10-0, Toulouse. The Quafflepunchers have possession of the Quaffle, but right before their Chaser can enter the scoring area, he is suddenly impaled on Ulrich Stern's katana.**_

_** Blood gushes from both sides of the Chaser as he drops the Quaffle, which is picked up by Aelita Stones. She goes on to score a goal, padding the Sphinxes' lead to 20-0.**_

__**BACK TO KYOTO**

** As Holyhead takes a 10-0 lead over Kyoto, Tea Gardner throws the Quaffle back into play, and Mai Valentine comes up with it. That's when Wilda Griffiths approaches her;**

Wilda: Relashio!

...

Mai: WHERE DID THE QUAFFLE GO?!

Harry: Mai Valentine just dropped the Quaffle, and now the Harpies have it!

Hermione: That was a Revulsion Jinx that Wilda Griffiths used.

Ron: They're really making the Potter Bowl champions look like a bloody joke.

**Wilda Griffiths's Revulsion Jinx forces the Quaffle out of Mai Valentine's arms, and it is then taken by Valmai Morgan. Mai, along with Joey Wheeler, tries to run her down, and Mokuba Kaiba hits a Bludger towards her, but neither tactic yields any results.**

** Now unopposed, Valmai Morgan flies into the Kyoto Kappa scoring area;**

Harry: That's a GOAL! 20-0, Holyhead!

Tea: Oh man, I missed again!

Mai: These Harpies are a lot tougher than we thought.

Joey: Alright, I know I said these guys would be easy pickings, but it looks like we'll have to take out our big guns after all.

Tristan: (sarcastic) Uh, you think?

**The Holyhead Harpies go up 20-0 over the Kyoto Kappa; Tea Gardner tosses the Quaffle to Tristan Taylor.**

Mai: I SUMMON HARPIE LADY IN ATTACK MODE!

Joey: I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!

Harry: Oh, the Harpies are in for it now!

Ron: I never thought it would be so ironic for Mai Valentine to summon her harpy.

Hermione: (sarcastic) Really? I had no idea!

**Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine summon Red Eyes Black Dragon and Harpie Lady to cover Tristan Taylor. Holyhead's Beaters, Gwenog Jones and Dawn Whithey, hit Bludgers at them both, but they go right through them, seeing as how their just holograms.**

** Nonetheless, Valmai Morgan, Wilma Griffiths and Ginny Weasley both try to triple-team Tristan...**

Mai: Harpie Lady, ATTACK THEM WITH SCRATCH CLASH!

Joey: Red Eyes Black Dragon, ATTACK THEM WITH INFERNO FIREBLAST!

...

Harry: Oh, and they just blasted Holyhead's Chasers all the way to the other side of the pitch!

Hermione: Uh, Harry? You know your girlfriend was one of those who got attacked, right?

Ron: And my sister, don't forget that!

Harry: I know, but I'm just trying not to make a big deal out of it, that's all.

**Mai and Joey's monster attack Valmai Morgan, Wilda Griffiths and Ginny Weasley with such force that they are knocked over to other side of the pitch; with both them and both Bludgers out of the way, Tristan Taylor heads up to the Holyhead Harpies' goal unopposed;**

Harry: And the Kyoto Kappa finally score! It's 20-10, Holyhead.

Tristan: ALRIGHT! We're gonna get back in this for sure!

Joey: You said it, buddy! (high-fives Tristan)

Mai: 'Bout freakin' time!

**Tristan Taylor's goal decreases the Harpies' lead to 20-10. Their Keeper, Gwendolyn Morgan, quickly tosses the Quaffle back into play, and Wilda Griffiths comes up with it.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Louisville, Kentucky, where the Louisville Phantoms are hosting the Ballycastle score is 40-20, Louisville. The Ballycastle Bats have possession of the Quaffle, but then, their Chaser suddenly turns around and heads in the other direction right before entering the Phantoms' scoring area.**_

_** While under Danny Phantom's possession, said Chaser quickly flies all the way over into his own team's scoring area and scores on his own team, pushing the Phantoms' lead up to 50-20.**_

__**BACK TO KYOTO**

** As Wilda Griffiths flies at full throttle with the Quaffle, Joey Wheeler approaches from her 3-o'clock. But then Ginny Weasley appears, flicking her wand in Joey's direction;**

Joey: AAAAAA-AAAAAAAH! THAT HURTS!

Hermione: Are those bats flying out of Joey Wheeler's nose?!

Ron: Yep, that's the Bat-Bogey Hex - my sister's signature spell.

Harry: I'm real glad she never hits me with that!

**Ginny Weasley casts a Bat-Bogey Hex on Joey Wheeler, causing the boogers in Joey's nose to turn into bats. They fly out of Joey's nose, causing him a great deal of pain and disorienting him.**

** Meanwhile, Wilda Griffiths passes the Quaffle to Valmai Morgan. But just as she does so, Seto Kaiba hits a Bludger right towards her...**

Ron: HEAD SHOT!

Harry: There she goes, off of her broom! Tristan Taylor has the Quaffle for the Kappa!

Hermione: Well, I guess it would serve them right for the Bat-Bogey Hex.

**Seto Kaiba's Bludger hits Valmai Morgan in the face, knocking her off of her broom. Tristan Taylor then picks up the Quaffle for the Kappa.**

** Wilda Griffiths tries to take it back for the Harpies, but Tristan passes it to Mai Valentine before she can get her hands on it. Ginny Weasley then makes a rush at Mai, but Mai kicks her in the face.**

Mai: That's for hexing my boyfriend, you filthy blood traitor!

**Mai Valentine then approaches the Harpies' goal;**

Harry: SCORE! We're tied at 20!

Mai: That's for you, Joey!

Joey: I saw. Awesome goal! (blows kiss)

Mai: (blushes)

**Gwendolyn Morgan doesn't get from the left hoop to the right hoop in time, and Mai Valentine scores the goal that ties the game at 20. Gwendolyn then passes the Quaffle to Ginny Weasley.**

Harry: Look out! Glynnis Griffiths is on the Snitch!

Ron: And Yugi Moto doesn't look like he's even caught onto it yet!

Hermione: If Griffiths doesn't want any funny business to happen, she'd better catch the Snitch now...!

**While her team gets back possession of the Quaffle, Glynnis Griffiths is hot on the tail of the Golden Snitch, hellbent on catching it and winning it for the Holyhead Harpies. She rapidly makes her way right on top of it, but the Snitch dodges her hand whenever she tries to grab it. The Kappa fans boo her harshly, hoping to distract her from her target...**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Detroit, Michigan, as the Detroit Alicorns are hosting the Vratsa Vultures. The score is 60-50, Vratsa. Rainbow Dash is right on top of the Golden Snitch, looking to catch it for the Detroit Alicorns. But she is going neck-and-neck with Vultures Seeker Viktor Krum - ironically, the same person from whom the Alicorns obtained their brooms.**_

_Rarity: Levicorpus!_

_**Rarity then casts a jinx at Viktor Krum that was invented by Severus Snape, dismounting him from his broom and hanging him upsidedown in the air from his ankles. This allows Rainbow Dash to catch the Snitch unopposed, and the Alicorns defeat the Vultures 200-60.**_

__**BACK TO KYOTO!**

Pegasus: Yugi! Summon something before the Harpies steal this from us!

Yugi: Roger that! I SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Harry: Oh, Yugi's just summoned his signature monster!

Ron: This could be the match! If Griffiths doesn't catch the Snitch now, it's over!

Hermione: Oh boy...

**As Yugi Moto sees that Glynnis Griffiths is dangerously close to catching the Snitch, he summons his signature monster, Dark Magician. Then, as soon as Griffths gets within a fingertip of the Snitch;**

Yugi: Dark Magician, take Glynnis Griffiths out of the sky! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

...

Ron: HEAD SHOT!

Harry: She's been dismounted!

Hermione: Yep, this game is over.

**Yugi's Dark Magician dismounts Glynnis Griffiths with its Dark Magic Attack. As she falls, crashing to the ground, Yugi chases down the Snitch unopposed...**

Harry: And this one is over! Yugi has the Snitch and the defending Potter Bowl champions win the game!

Yugi: Whew, that was close!

Joey: Eat it, Harpies! You can't roll with us Potter Bowl champions!

Tea: You did great, Yugi! (kisses Yugi hard)

**Yugi Moto catches the Snitch, and by a score of 170-20, the Kyoto Kappa defeat the Holyhead Harpies. The Kappa fans erupt into a crazed uproar as the Kappa themselves wildly celebrate their win while the Harpies limp off the pitch with hanging heads...**

** Around the WLCQ and the Potterverse;**

**Appleby Arrows - 0; Oklahoma Orcs - 170**

**Ballycastle Bats - 20; Louisville Phantoms - 240**

**Bigonville Bombers - 170; Paris Veela - 40**

**Braga Broomfleet - 230; Monterrey Cadejos - 90**

**Caerphilly Catapults - 30; Tampa Bay Trolls - 190**

**Chudley Cannons - 150; Los Angeles Undead - 90**

**Falmouth Falcons - 250; Arizona Phoenixes - 100**

**Fitchburg Finches - 200; New England Griffins - 40**

**Gimbi Giant-Slayers - 50; Great Valley Vipers - 150**

**Gorodok Gargoyles - 60; New York Dragons - 220**

**Grodzisk Goblins - 190; Miami Goblins - 20**

**Haileybury Hammers - 10; Toronto Salamanders - 150**

**Heidelburg Harriers - 50; Rome Fairies - 210**

**Karasjok Kites - 150; Birmingham War Pigs - 100**

**Kenmare Kestrels - 160; Chicago Fire Crabs - 70**

**Montrose Magpies - 80; Columbus Pixies - 220**

**Moose Jaw Meteorites - 220; Vancouver Grindylows - 30**

**Moutohara Macaws - 160; Nagoya Nue - 80**

**Patonga Proudsticks - 200; Atlanta Owls - 0**

**Pride Of Portree - 40; San Francisco Seers - 240**

**Puddlemere United - 40; London Chimeras - 160**

**Quiberon Quafflepunchers - 20; Toulouse Sphinxes - 180**

**Stonewall Stormers - 30; Montreal Manticores - 170**

**Sumbawanga Sunrays - 150; Richmond Werewolves - 0**

**Sweetwater All-Stars - 10; Dallas Hippogriffs - 160**

**Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers - 30; Mexico City Chupacabras - 240**

**Tchamba Charmers - 70; Portland Parselmouths - 210**

**Thundelarra Thunderers - 0; Osaka Oni - 250**

**Toyohashi Tengu - 30; Tokyo Tengu - 230**

**Tutshill Tornadoes - 30; Denver Dementors - 180**

**Vratsa Vultures - 60; Detroit Alicorns - 200**

**Wigtown Wanderers - 30; New Mexico Marauders - 160**

**Wimbourne Wasps - 0; New Orleans Nightwings - 250**

**Woollongong Warriors - 50; Philadelphia Thestrals - 190**

** Well, it looks like that with 23 victories, as opposed to just 12 Potterverse victories, Cartoon Quidditch is the superior Quidditch brand, ha ha!**

** Anyway, with that conflict closed, I suppose I'll be seeing you all for Season 3...**


End file.
